Leaving
by ILongToBeLostInYou
Summary: What the baroness has said to Maria has sunk in. When Maria faints under the pressure, the Captain is there to rescue her from her despair.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound of Music, but it's a beautiful story that I like to play with.

**Leaving**

Maria leaned against the window in her bedroom as the rain beat down hard against it. Tonight had been terribly rough for her. The dance with the Captain, her practically engaged employer had only stirred feelings she wouldn't dare, or care, to admit she felt. The baroness certainly hadn't made things easier when she forced Maria to admit them. Maria slid down the wall, unable to control her sobs anymore and her tears soaked through her slip once more. Her head went automatically into her hands and she tried to stop herself, but the pain was unbearable. She was in love with him, a man she couldn't and wouldn't ever have, and it broke her heart.

The sound of thunder woke Maria from her thoughts. What did it matter? She was to be a nun anyways. Any feelings she felt for the Captain were wrong. She was devoted to God, to a life of simple things and there was no room for him. Every nerve in her body told her that it was wrong for her to feel for him, but she couldn't stop herself.

Maria grasped onto the bedpost and hoisted herself up. She wanted to make a mad dash to dress but she knew she needed time to think. She had to write a note explaining her departure, but she didn't know quite what to say. Taking the clothes she made would be wrong, and they would only remind her of her time here. No, she needed to leave them so she could leave everything behind. She threw only the things she had brought from the abbey – her nightgowns, her books, and her shoes – into her burgundy carpet bag and slung it onto the bed before she sat down at her small desk to write the note.

The Captain tapped lightly against the door before he entered the room and noticed Maria dressed only in her slip, sitting down and writing furiously and obviously caught up in her own thoughts. He sighed, immediately understanding what had happened. He had seen Elsa coming down the staircase with a smug look on her face, not noticing anyone but Franz carrying the champagne, and stared as she sauntered into the ball room with the rest of the guests. She had done something evil and the expression she carried only supported his theory.

He heard her try to hold back a strong sob before he saw her collapse onto her desk out of exhaustion and emotional distress. The pen she was holding hit the ground with a small thud and her arms went limp. He frowned. He had never seen Maria hurt this way before. Even when he had fired her, she had stood her ground and stayed strong. What had Elsa said to her that would make her cry like that?

He crept over to her chair and lifted her out of it. She obviously needed to sleep this, whatever it was, off and a night in the hard wooden chair wouldn't fix anything.

It was then he noticed the bag on her bed. So, she was leaving. It felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. The children needed her. He enjoyed her company, something that he couldn't say about a lot of people. He had finally admitted to himself that Maria was a close friend.

Georg placed Maria under the covers, then took her bag and headed to her wardrobe. He unpacked everything for her and was about to leave the room, when he noticed her note. He grabbed it, and taking her carpetbag and note with him, he left her room and returned to the party after making a quick run to the attic. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

* * *

Maria woke up. The rain that had been tormenting the villa last night had let up, but not by much. The constant noise was definitely not good for her horrendous headache. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock.

"11AM, and no one has woken me up. What is going on?" she asked herself.

The memory of the night before came flooding to her. The dance, the looks, the touches... then the baroness made her realize it wasn't possible. One day she would have to thank the baroness. Maria would have made a huge mistake in staying. The Captain didn't need her any longer and she was only a burden.

She heard the harsh, manly taps against the door and she knew it was him.

"One second," was all she said before she slipped her robe on and opened the door for him.

He stepped into her room quietly and she knew something was wrong. He knew... For a moment she wondered if it was better to play it safe or to be brutally honest with him.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?"

"I think you know there is, Maria. Last night I found you here, writing a farewell note, sobbing hysterically before you finally collapsed in your chair. I want to know what Elsa said to you."

"What the baroness said to me was only the truth, Captain, and as harsh as it was, she was right. I can't stay any longer." Maria held back her tears. She didn't want for him to see her tears, especially when he was the cause of them.

He moved to the edge of her bed to sit and motioned for her to join him. She reluctantly joined him, sitting as far away as she could manage.

"Did she tell you that I love you, Maria?"

Maria was trembling. Did he just admit his feelings? No, he couldn't possibly...

"Did she, Maria?" he repeated, leaning a little closer to her.

"Yes," Maria whispered while she looked downward to avoid eye contact with him.

"Maria, last night after I left your room, Elsa and I spoke and we decided that our relationship wasn't right. We weren't in love. We ended our relationship last night, you see."

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"Sorry? You shouldn't be – you've done nothing wrong. I have, though." He reached for her hand and gently wrapped his own around it. "I should have told you sooner, Maria. I love you."

He felt her tug her hand free from his and watched as she covered her face with it.

"I've messed things up so badly. You and the baroness are meant for each other, not you and I."

He scooted closer to her and pulled both hands from her face, only to reveal it covered with tears. "Maria, you and I are meant to be. You didn't cause this. We are meant for each other, can't you see?"

He leaned in and claimed her lips. He sensed her reluctance but she soon gave in to him. She was responding to him! She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to him. When he finally leaned back from her, he showered her with sweet butterfly kisses, paying special attention to the trail of tears that remained.

"I love you, my darling Maria."

"I love you too, my darling," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

The newfound passion between the new couple was intense. Kisses led to touches, touches led to kisses, and within moments the robe and slip Maria was wearing were disposed of and the Captain's clothing had been flung across the room and found a resting place in Maria's ink pot.

His lips trailed down from her neck to her chest. Her felt her tremble when he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly. Her trembling soon ceased and she began to moan throatily. His hands roamed her body freely before they settled down at her thighs and he began to draw lazy circles there.

He pushed himself onto his elbows for a moment, and he began staring down at Maria.

"I know I want this, Maria, but do you? If I go any further I will not be able to stop myself."

Maria's eyes told the truth – she wanted it, but knew it wasn't right yet.

"Georg, I want to be with you in every way possible. I just don't feel now is the time. We're not..."

"Married," he said, finishing the sentence for her.

She nodded her head in a silent answer.

"Well," he began as he kissed her lips. But he didn't quite know how to finish his sentence. He didn't want to propose right then – the timing certainly wasn't right.

"Well?" she asked hopefully.

"I need to get dressed, Maria. Max will be back from town soon. He took Elsa to the train station and the children shopping."

"Oh," was all she could say.

He smiled and began getting redressed. She quickly followed suit. She was very self-conscious at the moment and she had no need to be. "Maria, you've done nothing wrong. I love you. You are right, we were taking things a bit too fast. Maria, I'm never going to push you in our relationship, and anytime you think we are going to fast please say so. I don't want to lose you."

"Never... you will never lose me."

He walked towards the door and opened it slowly. She meandered behind him and smiled when he turned around.

He took her lips once more before he closed the door behind him and began making new, marvelous plans for a future together.


End file.
